Shattered
by Katsura369
Summary: Sakura once found a portal that lead to Fiore where she joined fairy tail and also lived as a ninja in her world but what happens when her two world's collide and her secrets start to unravel. How will her friends react and how will Erza react when she finds out Jellal is Sakura's big brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone I this is another cross over with Sakura I know right I am obsessed with writing these kinds of stories. **

**This another; Fairytail and Naruto crossover with a Sakura multi complex; I know right I love her so much; this story is called Shattered**

**Summary**

**Sakura stumbled across a portal that sent her to Fairytail; she joins the guild and also lives her life as a ninja. One day however Sakura takes a three year mission from Fairytail and completes it long before then stays in her dimension for the last few years. She ends up going on a mission with Naruto and her team but only one little problem and they all end up in the other dimension and with nowhere to go Sakura has to reveal her secret identity; now that she's back what happens when she has to deal with old teammates; old lovers; old friends and new enemies not to mention what's going to happen when she tells everyone the person causing all of these new problems happens to be her big brother? **

**I DON'T OWN Naruto OR FAIRY TAIL BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD TWIST IT SO MUCH YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO LEAVE THE TV SCREEN. **

"You called for us Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked

"Yes" she replied looking at the ninja before her; Kakashi wasn't there so it was just Sakura; Sai and Naruto before her. They had all grown and trained and become stronger especially her little apprentice; she had changed as well; over the years Sakura had gradually changed; her body; her mind even her personality.

She had also changed her style of dress code; her new dark pink waist long hair was tied up in red ribbon in a ponytail with her bangs around her face with one side of her bangs covering her right eye completely; she wore a tight black tank top that was laced with purple ribbon the tight top showed the lining of her large chest; a black shorts with stockings and red boots that covered her feet she was also wearing a purple jacket and fingerless red gloves.

"What is the mission?" Sai asked

Tsunade handed them some papers and started explaining "This is a B ranked mission; there has been a strange group of people that have been attacking and terrorising every village they wonder into; your mission is to collect information on them no confrontation that's an order"

"Right" Sai and Sakura nodded then turned to Naruto who looked upset at the thought of not getting to fight anyone.

"They were last seen in the land of honey so you should start from there"

Sakura; Sai and Naruto had gotten to the land of honey in a few hours and the town had appeared to be normal as ever. They walked through the streets; people seemed to be getting ready for some kind of festival it had seemed.

"I wonder why those people would attack a town like this" Sakura wondered as she walked beside her friends.

"Probably just a couple of crooks" Naruto said "But once I get my hands on them they won't be terrorising any villages any time soon"

Sakura sighed "Naruto we can't just go attacking them you heard what our mission was; we only have to collect information"

"Let's check into a hotel" Sai said pointing to a building

Once the friends had checked into the hotel they started asking people around about the attacks and it seemed that everyone had heard about it but no one could give them information that was actually useful for them it was just rumours and gossip. They had even tried to find out who it was that was attacked but no one was able to tell them anything it was as though that part had been hidden from the villagers and they didn't seem to thrilled to be asked questions about it.

Sakura's idea was a bit resourceful which is why she was glad they decided to split up; Sakura had decided that instead of going to random people she was going to go to the underground village people to dig up some dirt. What better way to gather information on criminals than to go to other criminals to get it? Now all she had to do was find a place where lowlife scum would be in a pack then she could beat the information out of them shouldn't be hard.

'Just like a mission at the guild' Sakura thought

She admitted she missed her old friends; Natsu; Erza; Gray and everyone else she wondered how they were doing; another person that was on her mind was her big brother.

'Onee chan' she thought sadly; he was gone now and there wasn't any way to bring him back from the darkness.

Sakura went passed a building that she could tell was clearly a brothel and smirked she casually walked past it and noticed the looks she was getting form the perverted guys there. She went to the store right next to it and took out her purse and bought an ice cream stick now she was sure she got their attention she started making her way through the streets aware of the guys following her. She went into an alley corner and came to a dead end.

"Hey sweet cheeks" she heard one of them say "You lost?"

"We can show you around if you like babe" another one said

Sakura rolled her eyes "Well actually I could use your help" she said in sugar coated voice

"Oh yeah babe and what would we get in return?" another one asked

'Horn dogs' she thought

"I'll let you live" Sakura said vanishing and then appearing before them she punched one of them in the gut making the others back off.

"You little bitch" one of them shouted coming at her with a knife; Sakura smirked and kicked it out of his hands before jumping and landing behind him knocking him out. She went over to the other three and took care of them quickly.

"Now" she said glaring at the men lying helpless on the ground "There are some questions I have to ask and you better get them right or else…"

Naruto; Sakura and Sai gathered in their hotel room "Did you find anything?" Naruto asked

"It would appear the villagers don't know much about this group either" Sai said with that fake smile on his face; Sakura looked at him; he was reading a book and one of those perverted ones no less.

"Well I got something" Sakura said

"You do?" Sai and Naruto asked

Sakura nodded "Yeah; some guys I beat up in an alley told me that the thugs we're looking for will be showing up and the Casino in town tonight"

"Really that's great-

"You beat them up?" Sai asked

Sakura smiled a chessire cat smile it was so evil "Yeah; so get ready to place your bets boys"

"So this is what a casino looks like" Sai said looking around with Naruto

"Man you really gotta get out more" Naruto said he looked down at his outfit that Sakura made him where and Sai; white shirts with ties and black pants.

"Why did Sakura have to make us where these things" Naruto sighed

"Got a problem Naruto?" he heard Sakura's voice behind them making them freeze in terror. Naruto shook his head

"No Sakura nothing at all"

"Good" Sakura said

Naruto and Sai turned around and froze shocked at their friend; she was wearing a dark red dress with straps around her neck and was slightly short cut showing part of her huge bust the dress ended at her heels and she wore black strapped heels.

"Whoa" was all they could say and try not to drool at the sight of their friend.

Sakura laughed slightly and walked past them "Come on let's scope out this joint and see if we can get anything"

"Right" they nodded

Twenty minutes later and it all went to hell; Naruto ended up in a drinking contest with some guy; Sai was actually gambling and winning! While Sakura just tried to look around while playing around a little on the games. She wasn't really into the whole gambling thing even though she was Tsunade apprentice and had a knack at gambling she was not about to become the next poker Alice. Sakura took a sip of her drink and sighed it didn't look they were going to be finding anything; she sat over by Sai and watched him play.

"You're really good" She complimented throwing in her bets "Let's see just how good Sai"

"They say friendly competition is a good way to strengthen relationships" Sai smiled

There was no way Sakura was going to lose to him no matter what and Naruto soon came to see his two friends and teammates duking it out; the dealer came and started shuffling the cards.

"This should be interesting" Sai commented

Sakura laughed and nodded "Yeah it will"

A few minutes later Sai had lost all his winnings and Sakura had well…..let's just say she was going to need a bigger purse. Sakura smiled brightly as she left the table with her winnings and after cashing it in she decided it was time to get back to business but there still wasn't any sign of who they looking for. She didn't even know what these guys looked like the guys she beat up only told her that they would be coming here to rob.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek and Sakura looked around to see a group of sleazy looking guys with weapons coming in.

"Alright listen up everyone all employees are to open up the vaults and slot machines and retrieve the money and all guests are to give up whatever valuable they have on them; if any of you think of pulling something then we blow this place to the ground" one of them said

Everyone started panicking and did as they were ordered; Sakura looked around for Naruto and Sai she glanced at them and nodded. When everyone went down the three of them remained standing as the gang continued to raid the casino; Sakura still held onto her bag of her winnings.

One of them spotted her which wasn't hard considering she had pink hair!

"Hey you girl put down the bag and get on the ground!" Sakura just looked blankly at him

"How about no" Sakura said before charging at him Naruto and Sai following after her they attacked the gang.

"So much for no confrontation orders" Sai said shaking his head lightly he could tell however that Naruto was going to enjoy this.

"Yes" he cheered "Finally some actions!"

Sakura; Naruto 0and Sai attacked them head on; Naruto summoned his clones; Sai drew up some ink lions to attack them while Sakura fought using her strength and agility.

While they were fighting someone came up from behind the original Naruto who was too preoccupied to notice and was about to slash at him with a sword.

"Hell Yeah!" Naruto shouted with a smile on his face "That's what happens when you mess with Naruto Uzumaki"

"Naruto!" Sai shouted but just as the sword swung down to his head something blocked it; all that Naruto saw was a flash of red and silver.

The last guy was flung straight through the window; Naruto gaped and started looking to see if it was Sai or Sakura but it wasn't instead there stood a girl with fiery red long red hair; brown eyes; armour covered the top of her body and a blue shirt at the bottom. She looked about two or three years older than himself and his teammates.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked staring at the girl

Sakura and Sai hadn't noticed as they finished rounding up the bandits

"Scarlet" the girl replied "Erza Scarlet"

Naruto nodded "Thanks for saving me; I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"Don't thank me" she said "I was just trying to help out nothing more. Would it be alright if I helped you clean up this mess?"

"Sure" Naruto replied

After they had all managed to get the bandits sent to the slammer and calmed the guests and employees the team gathered together.

"Hey guys; I want to introduce you to someone" just as he said that Erza came over to him but she hadn't looked at Sakura or Sai.

"This is-

"Erza!" Sakura gasped her form pulling stiff slightly as she stared at the mage; what the hell was she doing here? Oh this was not good! The only thing she could think about now was finding a place to run and hide.

"S-S-Sa-Sakura!" Erza yelled staring at the pink haired girl

Sakura felt her eye twitch now what was she going to do? She could feel her teammates staring at her very intently. Erza's look almost turned deadly and it even gave Sai and Naruto a chill up their spine.

"Do you two know each other?" Sai asked

"What's going on?" Naruto asked

"Oh boy" Sakura sighed rubbing her head she was so busted without thinking twice she transported herself back to the hotel in a whirl of black and pink cherry blossoms.

"I'm so busted!"

"Sakura" Naruto yelled as he watched his friend vanish in a whirl wind of cherry blossoms; he wondered when she learned how to do that because he definitely didn't remember her ever being able to.  
"What's going on?" Sai asked trying to piece together why Sakura would just run off like that "Is there a reason Sakura ran when she saw you?" he asked turning to the red head.

Erza looked at them with a frown; she too looked like she was trying to figure out why the pinkette decided to vanish like that then it hit her!

'Oh she is in so much trouble!' Erza thought

She turned to Sakura's friends "Where are would she have gone?"

Naruto shrugged "Maybe back to the hotel why?"

Erza nodded "Take me to her"

"Why?"

"I'll explain everything once we're there" Erza said with a dark look "Or better yet she can explain it herself"

That look Erza had on her face suddenly had them thinking that there was a reason why Sakura had vanished from this women she seemed terrifying.

Sai; Naruto and Erza started heading back to the hotel; Erza was silent the entire time but she had a glare on her face that would make you think twice about asking her anything.

'Sakura' she thought angrily 'What were you thinking?'

Meanwhile Erza; Sai and Naruto started making their way over to the hotel Sakura was panicking trying to think of a way to make it out of this mess.

She paced around her room up and down with her hands clenched at her side trying to think of a way out of this.

"I thought that it was hidden so well" she said to herself she stopped her pacing and sighed heavily landing on her futon.

She had tried so hard to keep this double life of hers separate that was the whole idea of a secret portal to another dimension that it would remain a secret but now…how in hells did Erza find it? And if she found the portal could it mean that someone else may know about it as well? She thought about this carefully Erza had to be the only one right? She wasn't the kind of person who would take on jobs with other people she only done that twice her Sakura. After they became S-ranked wizards however Erza and Sakura both took solo missions all the time heck there was even a time when Sakura had turned down a mission with Laxus but I her defence she did consider him to be a bit of a perv as Sakura thought about this it made her think more about how the rest of the guild was doing. Natsu was always challenging her to a fight; while Gray was….well administering innuendo style sexual harassment on her. Then there was the thought of Lissana that hit her; while Erza and Mirajane were enemies Sakura and Lissana also had a falling out with each other until they were way older it seemed that only Natsu and Gray's rivalry continued after that she wondered if it was still going on?

'All these questions and thoughts are not going to help me take my mind off Erza' she thought 'I have to get out of here'

Sakura started packing her things; she then saw Naruto and Sai at the door. She glared at them both.

"Why did you bring her here?" Sakura hissed at them

Naruto and Sai jumped back slightly "She made us Sakura!"

Sakura shook her head as Erza came into the room "We need to talk"

Rolling her eyes Sakura folded her arms over her chest and looked over to the wall "Fine"

The teens sat down around the table in the room; there was an awkward silence for a while since Erza and Sakura seemed to be having a staring contest.

"Alright" Erza started "This is how it's gonna work; sixty seconds go"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura asked breaking the silence

"I could ask you the same thing" Erza bit back calmly "You were supposed to be on a three year mission I believe yet I find you here"

"I finished the mission" Sakura replied coolly

"Then why didn't you come back?"

"Why is it any of your business?"

"You could be breaking a serious rule"

"Since when have I given a damn about the rules?"

"Did you run away?"

"No"

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm not telling you"

"I'm not asking again"

"And I'm not answering you at all"

"Sakura"

"Erza"

"Answer me"

"No"

"I said answer"

"I did"

"Don't get smart"

"You're one to talk"

"Does anyone know you came here?"

"Does anyone know you came here?" Sakura bit back

"Answer the question"

"You answer mine"

"No"

"No"

"Why didn't you return?"

"I couldn't"

"Why?"

"I can't say. Why didn't you leave when you came?"

"I wanted to explore"

"Were you coming back?" Sakura asked sure that Erza knew she was referring to a mission

"Yes"

"Then you also broke the rules"

"Yes"

"Did anyone else come?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Did you make it?" Erza asked referring to the portal which she used to come to this dimension

"No I found it"

"Why-

"Times up" Sakura said looking at the clock in the room; a minute had pass

Naruto banged his fist on the table "Hey what's going on here?"

"Do they know anything?" Erza asked

"No did you tell them anything?" Sakura asked

"No" Erza replied

"Ok that's it" Naruto said standing up "I want to know what you guys are talking about I couldn't follow what was happening this whole time"

"Figures" Sakura mumbled; sighing heavily

"Actually I would also like an explanation" Sai said

Sakura glanced at Erza for a moment "It's nothing you should concern yourselves with" Erza said

'What am I going to do now?' Sakura wondered

**Sorry everyone I know this chapter kinda sucked but I promise I will make it up in the next chapter. I just wanted to hurry up with this chapter so that I could get Sakura into Fiore sooner so that the real story can begin. I know that if you read my other story 'Who I am hates who I've been' you might find that Sakura is in a similar situation as this one I don't know why I like getting her into these kind of messes and I still have to figure out how to get her out so wish me luck. **

**Don't forget to…. **

**REVIEW! (Or else!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everyone you should know that I started this right after I finished the first chapter so I don't really have much to say on this one other than **

"I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?" Sakura asked rubbing the back of head sheepishly

"You think?" Erza asked as she soaked deeper in the warm hot springs; after their little chat the girls decided they needed somewhere private where they would be able to talk without worrying about Sai and Naruto spying on them. So the hot springs appeared to be the best option.

Erza felt the tension melt away as she soaked in the baths "Come on we already played sixty seconds and I told you everything I could"

"You could but not everything you should" Erza stated glaring softly

"There isn't a rule against taking a break if you finish a mission last time a checked" Sakura stated

"But this can be seen as taking a mission under false intentions" Erza stated "And you should at least explain that"

Sakura sighed and dived under the water before coming back up; the water warmed her skin against the cold night air

"Well you can think of this as running into a fellow mage on a mission" Sakura stated

"Did you have any intention of returning to the guild?" Erza asked "And how long have you known about this portal?"

"I suppose I should start from the beginning" Sakura said

"_A three year mission?" Natsu gaped at the fourteen year old Sakura _

_She nodded "You got it" she said as she adjusted the bag on her back_

_Gray came up to her with a just as blank expression which Sakura returned suddenly Gray flicked her forehead making her shut her eyes. _

"_Come back soon" he said _

_Sakura just smiled and waved "Yeah; yea" she then went over to Erza who grabbed her head before she could say anything and hugged her to her armoured covered chest. "Be safe my fiend" _

_Mirajane gaped "Um; Erza I think you're going to give her a concussion and she really doesn't need that before she goes" _

_As Erza let go of her Sakura rubbed the front of her head; she knew she had a big red mark on her forehead by now. _

"_The minute you become an S class mage this is the first thing you do try and get away from the guild can't say a blame you kitten" Laxus says coming up from behind her _

"_Laxus" Mirajane warned glaring at the wizard "She probably wants to get away from you that are why she's taking this mission" _

_Sakura sighed and shook her heard turning around to look at Laxus "Oh Laxus I'm going to miss you least of all"_

_Laxus smirked smugly "Aw touching Kitten" _

"_Don't leave Sakura" Loke said coming up towards her _

_Sakura sighed "Not you too for god sake I'm going to be back before you know it" _

_Sakura was the only one who knew Loke had been a spirit but she hadn't told anyone she knew not even the lion spirit himself; she had gotten close to him after he joined to see if he really was a spirit after all if he was she was waiting for the time he would disappear; she had considered trying to find a way to fix the problem but at this time it wasn't possible. _

_After Sakura finally managed to get out of the guild after the caused another riot; she had managed to slip out during the commotion she had to admit she was going to miss it a lot even though she usually came out of there scarred. Sakura clutched her bag tighter; she knew she had no intention of coming back at all this was it; this was the last time she was ever going to see her guild because now it was time for her to go back home and stay there. She let a tear slip past her face; she was going to miss it and after three years when she never came back they would think she was dead or became a rogue mage either way she wouldn't be a part of their lives anymore. The least she could do though was finish the mission and send the reward to the guild as her last debt of gratitude paid; she knew Natsu was probably going to be pissed at her for this then sad when he thinks she's dead then pissed again the exact opposite way he would react when he lost Lissana. _

"_Good bye" Sakura said as she started to walk away from the guild and made her way to the train station. _

_A few weeks later: _

_Sakura had completed her three year mission in a few months; she sent the guild the reward for the assignment and was now heading back home so she could leave through the portal back to her world once again and this time she wasn't going to come back here ever again. _

Erza stared at Sakura in disbelief as to what she just heard; she gaped at the young girl and clenched her fists slightly.

"You were never going to return?" she asked; her eyes downcast hidden beneath her bangs

"That's right" Sakura said in a monotone voice "And if you want the answer to the question you're not asking forget it because I'm not telling"

"Well now…." Erza started "You can return with me"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly; no she couldn't go back what if **he** found her? She couldn't risk that.

Shaking her head Sakura went under "I cannot come back Erza"

"There's a bigger reason for this isn't there?" Erza started as she looked into her friends eyes; it was cold and blank she noticed the bangs that hid the one side of her eye; for whatever reason she always had her hair like this ever since she was a child when they first met.

"Sakura" Erza started "Half the guild thinks you're still on that quest because master never told them that the reward has been sent to the guild while the others that do know believe that you were dead."

Sighing heavily Sakura sank deeper into the warm water "Shut up; I'm not a part of the guild anymore"

"You are" Erza said making her way over to Sakura " You still bare the mark on you so it shows you are still a part of the guild"

"No" she stated "My life was meant to be lived as a ninja not as a wizard Erza because of tonight you're going to help me convince my teammates that you're an old friend of mine and nothing else I don't need them knowing about my second life"

Erza nodded "As you wish then I will not force you to come back"

Sakura smiled in relief 'Thank you Erza' she thought

"However before I leave I would very much like to see the village you're living in" Erza said and Sakura physically stiffened

"W-Why?" she asked

"Just curiosity" Erza replied

In the end it was hopeless to deny Erza the request plus the portal was situated near the out skirts of the village of the leaf. Sakura had to report to Tsunade and that's where she was right now just hoping that Erza wasn't planning on blowing her secret.

"So you are an old friend of Sakura's?" Erza asked

Sakura nodded "Yes she is; she wanted to see the village she's not going to be here long" Sakura said making sure to clarify it for Erza as much as she wanted to have her mage friend stay there she knew that it would soon bring trouble if she didn't head back then again it would mean trouble if Erza told the guild about her she was going to have to close the portal well she had to first find a way to close the portal but she was going to find a way to close it.

"Well then welcome to our village" Tsunade said "We hope you enjoy yourself here"

Erza and Sakura had left the Hokage's office and were now seated at a restaurant ordering BBQ. Sakura had changed (actually reequipped) into a red laced top and black frilly skirt with fish net stockings and black combat boots while Erza had reequipped from her armour to a white shirt with lace in the middle and a blue skirt with black boots.

"This village seems so peaceful" Erza said as she chewed on her BBQ

Sakura smiled almost sadly "It sure is but there are days when it isn't; after all when there's a village filled with ninja there's always a chance of danger no matter how peaceful it may seem"

"Kinda like with guilds" Erza smiled softly "Haven't you reconsidered coming back?"

Sakura sighed and rubbed the back of her head "I haven't Erza and I don't plan on it"

Erza sighed "Don't you miss it at all?"

"Of course I do" Sakura said honestly she wanted to come back; she missed everyone and she wanted to see them again it's been three years now and she wanted to know just how much things have changed. Would anyone even remember her? She wondered if the master was going to be upset about her leaving; would she even be accepted back at the guild after all this time?

"Sakura" Erza called snapping her out of her daze "At least think about it I don't leave until later tonight so that should give you time to consider it; I wouldn't tell anyone about the portal if you don't want me to and that's the truth I give to you; I can see that this village means a lot to you and all but I know that the guild does as well"

Sakura sighed and shook her head; Erza had no idea how much it actually hurt her to say no to returning to the guild but even though she wanted to she couldn't she wasn't sure of what kind of trouble she might end up brining with her and it wasn't worth risking the guild for her own selfish reasons now was it?

"Hey Sakura" someone called her and she saw Ino; Choji and Shikamaru

"Oh joy" she said as she took a bite out of her meal "Hey guys"

"Hey" Shikamaru greeted "Is this a friend of yours?"

Sakura nodded "Yeah this is Erza Scarlet"

"Nice to meet you" Choji greeted

Erza nodded "It's a pleasure to meet Sakura's friends"

"That's Ino; Choji and Shikamaru" Sakura introduced them

"Well what do we have here?" Sakura heard another familiar voice ask

She looked and Sakura Kiba; Hinata and Shino coming over to them "Oh joy" she whispered

"So are we having a get together or something?" Kiba asked

"Nope" Sakura replied "Or at least it didn't start off with that"

This ended with Sakura and Erza having lunch with Ino; Shikamaru; Choji; Hinata and Shino.

Erza looked at the pictures around Sakura's home; they were all paintings that she had from the guild. There was everyone; seems Gray and Natsu had taken a few with them; then there was the one with all of them together; it seemed she didn't really mind if anyone saw the painting.

"You're friends are very lively" Erza said as she looked around Sakura's apartment; it was a lot like Lucy's in a way it was spacious there was one bedroom and the living room and kitchen were connected and the bathroom door was situated in the room.

What caught Erza's eye was the picture of Sakura when she was twelve with Naruto and two other guys' one was the oldest and he was wearing a mask with silver hair and the other had dark hair and was staring blankly at the camera; he looked a lot like Sai.

"Oh that's my old team when I was a rookie" Sakura explained "This guy here is Sasuke Uchiha he was a part of the team but then his past caught up to him and he betrayed the village"

"Why would he do that?" Erza asked

"Like I said his dark past caught up" Sakura sighed "Everyone past will catch up with them no matter how much they try to run from it"

'I can vouch for that' Erza thought thinking back to the tower of heaven and the occurrence there 'You have missed so much Sakura'

She missed the battle with Laxus and when he was expelled and then brought back; she missed the battle with Jellal; she had missed seeing the new comers to Fairytail the new allies they had. There was so much she had missed out on and Erza wanted Sakura to be part of it again. There had to be a way to get Sakura to come back.

"Why don't you stay for dinner" Sakura asked "You can leave after that and I'll come and see you off" she offered

Erza nodded so she had until that time to think of a plan to get Sakura to return. This was gonna be hard but it was a challenge she would gladly accept.

"Hey come on Sai" Naruto called his friend as he peered behind the bush; Sai landed right beside him

"Why did we follow them Naruto?" Sai asked "We shouldn't have left the village"

"Well neither should they" a third person countered

Naruto and Sai looked back and saw Kakashi standing there with his precious book in his hand "What's going on here?"

"That's what we're trying to find out" Naruto replied "We followed them here"

Kakashi; Sai and Naruto watched and followed Sakura and Erza as they made their way through the forest there wasn't any exchange of words between the two girls the entire time eventually they stopped when it came to the deepest part of the woods where no one would go.

"This is the place" Sakura said looking around

Erza nodded "I know; Sakura I have to ask you again why you don't come back? Please"

Sakura looked distraught for a moment before shaking her head "No Erza I can't"

The two girls weren't aware of the ninja's presence at this time "It isn't the same without you there"

Sakura sighed and shook her head "I miss it as well Erza but this has gone on for too long; literally it has"

"So I suppose that is your final decision?" Erza asked

Sakura nodded "Yes; anyway it should be opening soon now the moons coming up and I know that's the only time you can see it"

"See what?" Naruto asked stepping out of the shadows; Sakura narrowed her eyes "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto?" Sakura gasped "Why are you here? Are you following us?"

Kakashi came out along with Sai "The question is what you two are doing? Sakura you know you're not allowed to leave the village without permission"

Sakura turned to Erza for some help here after all the portal was about to become visible and when that happened she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"She was just seeing me off" Erza replied

"Then why are you two in the middle of the forest?" Kakashi asked

Before anyone could reply to that the moon was seen in full and a light started to emit from behind the two girls; a huge hole appeared behind them glowing brightly. Kakashi; Naruto and Sai closed their eyes. Sakura looked at them and tried thinking of a way out of this; Erza suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Busted" Sakura thought sadly as she felt Erza tug on her

"Come on" Erza called and started pulling her towards the portal

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your ass" Erza replied pulling her into the portal

"ERZA!" Sakura shouted

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted running after her and into the light

"Naruto stop" Sai shouted going after him

"Those idiots" Kakashi said following his students into the light (something he hoped he would never have to do) thus all of them went into the portal three of them unaware they just took a ticket to another dimension.

**Well there you have it everyone I hoped you liked it I was really excited to get this online ASP; it might be shorter I know so next time I promise to make the chapter as long as possible or at least as far as I can go. **

**Anyway don't forget to….**

**REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT (BECAUSE IT DOES!) **


End file.
